yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bakura (manga)
| appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | gender = male | age = 3000+ | relatives = Zorc Necrophades (progenitor) | manga deck = * Occult * Undead Lock | related pages = * Yami Bakura * Yami Bakura's Decks }} Dark Bakura, also romanized as Yami Bakura is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Dark Bakura, as created by Kazuki Takahashi. Dark Bakura stems from the soul of Zorc Necrophades, which was partly sealed in Millennium Ring. After Ryo Bakura came into possession of the Millennium Ring, Dark Bakura gained the ability to take control of Ryo's body, while it was in proximity of the ring. Biography Ancient Egypt Monster World pierced into Bakura's body to stop him removing it.]] Ryo Bakura used to play Monster World with his friends. However Dark Bakura would take control, without him knowing, and turn the games into Shadow Games. As Dark Bakura defeated Bakura's friends, he inflicted the "Mind Doll" Penalty Game on them, trapping their souls in Monster World miniatures, leaving their human bodies in comas. As a result, Bakura had to keep changing schools and isolated himself by living in an apartment. When Bakura transferred to Domino High School, he befriended Yugi Mutou, the owner of the Millennium Puzzle. Dark Bakura gained the ability to communicate with Bakura as a voice in his head. He theorized that it was a result of the Millennium Items resonating off of each other. Later that day, Dark Bakura introduced himself to Bakura. Bakura then tried removing the ring, only to find Dark Bakura had pierced its prongs into his body. Dark Bakura claimed to care for Bakura and to "pay his rent", he took over Bakura's body in order to exact revenge on the gym teacher, Mr. Karita, who had bullied Bakura earlier that day. on Mr. Karita.]] Dark Bakura returned to the school, where he confronted Karita and inflicted the "Mind Doll" Penalty Game on him. Dark Bakura sealed Karita's soul in a Monster World piece and laughed that Karita would live the rest of his life as a living game miniature. Bakura stayed home from school the next day. However his new friends, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda came to visit him after school, hoping to play Monster World. Bakura tried warning them to leave, but Dark Bakura took over and invited them in to play. Dark Bakura set up the game. He took on the role of Dark Master and used Zorc as his avatar. He also narrated the events of the game. The others played the adventurers and he helped them create their avatars; Yugi, Joey, Anzu and Honda. Among the non-player characters, he added was Karita who played the role of "Villager D". When the adventures entered the bar, they encountered Karita's character. Karita tried telling them what happened to him and asking for help. However Dark Bakura warned him to play his role or he would kill him. Dark Bakura disguised his avatar, Zorc as an innocent man lying unconscious in the adventurers' path. When the adventurers woke him, he lied that he had been traveling to the village to give the hero a holy sword capable of defeating Zorc, but he had been attacked in the forest and had it stolen. Despite Yugi's suspicions of a trap, the adventurers agreed to help him and were led into the forest. After they battled a group of monsters and tamed Pokii, Dark Bakura revealed that the man was in fact Zorc in disguise. Zorc switched to his true form to battle the adventurers and won initiative, having caught them off guard. Dark Bakura rolled a super critical, 00, for Zorc, allowing him to inflict the "Mind Doll" Penalty Game on Anzu, trapping her in her miniature. This was soon followed by Jonouchi rolling a fumble, 99, causing him to be trapped in his miniature too. Dark Bakura proceeded to mock Honda, calling his character cowardly as he failed to roll high enough to overcome Zorc's aura and then rolled another 00, trapping Honda in his miniature too. Yugi suspected foul play on Dark Bakura's behalf and requested that he be sealed in his miniature too. Dark Bakura obliged, as Game Master, and then thought he had won, having no opponents left capable of rolling the dice. However, Dark Yugi then took over for Yugi. Using the double hit, technique, Dark Yugi rolled a critical for Honda, allowing them to blast off Zorc's left hand, causing it to mutate into more monsters. Dark Bakura then got Zorc to retreat to Zorc Castle, where he had prepared a special place for their final battle. Using more double hits, Dark Yugi got his friends to tame Pao and dispose of the remaining monsters. After the double hit had been exposed, both players agreed to drop the dice in a manner that made the technique impossible. When the adventurers made it to Zorc Castle, Dark Bakura trapped them in a tower by dropping a ceiling on their heads. Seeing instant death traps as amateurish, he gave them three turns to roll a number to complete the supporting column before the weight of the ceiling crushed the miniatures. While they were trapped, he even got Zorc to attack them. Dark Yugi managed to roll the necessary 33, completing the column. Dark Bakura underestimated the speed of the adventurers and had Zorc slice the tower in two in an attempt to kill them before they escaped. The adventurers escaped in time and caught Zorc off guard, winning initiative. Channeling his friends emotions into the dice, Dark Yugi rolled more criticals for his friends and had them attack Zorc. However this proved futile due to the difference in levels and Zorc wasn't too badly injured. With the power of the Millennium Ring, Dark Bakura had previously sealed the souls of some of Bakura's former gaming companions in dice. These "brainwashed dice" allowed him to roll a super critical. This caused Zorc to use his "Dark Catastrophe" attack, which normally means instant death for any victim with less than 50 HP. However Ryo Bakura had managed to gain control of Dark Bakura's left hand, which Dark Bakura had lost due to his connection with Zorc. Bakura used the left hand to interfere with the calculation leaving the adventurers with 1 HP each. Using his left hand to type, Bakura told Dark Bakura that he wasn't going to be controlled anymore or let him harm his friends. Dark Yugi rolled another critical for Jonouchi, allowing him to stab out Zorc's left eye. Due to his connection with Zorc, Dark Bakura lost the use of his own left eye. To prevent Bakura from interfering, Dark Bakura slid the computer away from his left hand. Zorc and Anzu tired on initiative for the next move, so the players had to roll to see who won initiative. Dark Bakura tried rolling the brainwashed dice to force a super critical, 00. However Bakura had swapped them with the regular dice and he only rolled a 10, which lost to Dark Yugi's 09. After Anzu healed the party, Dark Bakura prepared to take his turn, but Bakura used his left hand to roll the brainwashed dice, forcing a fumble, 99, causing Zorc's attack to backfire and hit himself. Frustrated, Dark Bakura impaled his left hand on one of the diorama towers to prevent Bakura from interfering. Dark Yugi and his friends began to suspect that Dark Bakura was a different person than the Bakura that they knew. Dark Yugi rolled a 05 for Yugi and got him to use his training hand on Zork. Dark Bakura misunderstood this a futile attempt to tame Zorc. However, the training hand pulled the White Wizard Bakura, the Monster World avatar of Ryo Bakura out of the wound in Zorc's left arm. Bakura used his magic to lower Zorc's defenses, allowing Honda to inflict serious damage on Zorc. With Zorc's hit points low, Dark Bakura transformed Zorc into Last Zorc as a final resort. He then rolled a super critical, allowing Zorc to use his "Zorc Inferno" attack. However Bakura used his white magic to shield the party, allowing them to survive the attack with minimal HP remaining. Dark Yugi discovered that the muzzle from Last Zorc's attack was his weak point, so Pokii flew into the hole to stop it closing. Afterwhich the adventurers punched through the weak point and sliced Last Zorc in half. Last Zorc survived the onslaught and Dark Bakura prepared to make him self-destruct. He and Dark Yugi rolled for initiative on the next attack. Dark Bakura sealed a part of his own soul in his dice, making them "doppelganger dice" and rolled a 00, which tied with Dark Yugi's roll. However Bakura had also sealed his own soul in the doppelganger dice and with that was able to make the dice self-destruct. This allowed Dark Yugi to make the next roll, which he used to make Anzu slay Zorc. Dark Bakura lost control of Bakura with the death of Zorc and everyone he sealed in miniatures returned to their bodies. Bakura's body seemed to be dead, but Dark Yugi rolled for the Wizard Bakura who returned his soul to his own body. Duelist Kingdom Following the Monster World game, Bakura stopped wearing the Millennium Ring, thinking that would be sufficient to prevent Dark Bakura from surfacing. Bakura went to the Duelist Kingdom tournament to support Yugi and Jonouchi, but also to learn about the Millennium Items from Maximillion Pegasus. At times the Millennium Ring would point in the direction of Pegasus Castle. Dark Bakura claimed that he was guiding Bakura towards the Millennium Eye. Following Dark Yugi and Jonouchi's victory against the Meikyû Brothers, they and their friends had to solve a riddle to determine the correct door to exit the dungeon. While Bakura, Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi searched the chamber for clues, Dark Bakura began to communicate with Bakura. He requested that Bakura allow him to take control. Being a thief, he stated that he would have no problem determining the exit. Bakura refused, despite his claims to have changed. Dark Bakura reminded him that his friends would be trapped if he didn't accept his help. Reluctantly Bakura allowed Dark Bakura to take control. Using a coin trick, Dark Yugi had the brothers think that he guessed the "Mei" door. Dark Bakura shouted that he was wrong; the "Kyû" door was correct, but the Brothers disallowed a change of answer and revealed that the Kyû door was correct. However Dark Yugi then revealed that he had actually chosen the "Kyû", knowing they would say whichever door they though he guessed was wrong. Although thinking it was done by Bakura, Dark Yugi credited Dark Bakura's disruption to the Meikyû Brothers not detecting his coin trick. As they left, Dark Bakura returned control to Bakura, who was unaware of what happened. In the night before the tournament finals, Dark Bakura possessed Bakura and began searching the castle. At some point, he gave control back to Bakura, who was spotted by Pegasus' guards and told to go back to his room. Later in the night, Dark Bakura resumed control. He knocked a guard unconscious and freed Honda from a dungeon cell. The two of them spent the night looking for Mokuba Kaiba's body, which Pegasus had stripped of its soul. Honda noticed Bakura had been acting different, but decided not to speak up. After the tournament, Dark Bakura confronted Pegasus and proceeded to gouge out the Millennium Eye, killing him. He took the eye with him and left a replica behind. Dungeon Dice Monsters The Millennium Ring alerted Dark Bakura that something had happened to the Millennium Puzzle while Yugi was playing Dungeon Dice Monsters against Ryuji Otogi. Dark Bakura now considered the survival of the Millennium Puzzle and its wielder important to his plan. He entered the Black Clown, easily dispatching of the two guards and found his way to Yugi and Ryuji's game. Dark Bakura mocked Ryuji for thinking he was capable of handling the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi realized that this wasn't the regular Bakura talking. Dark Bakura claimed to have turned over a new leaf and that he was now an ally of Yugi. He inspected the game and saw that the odds were against Yugi, but predicted that he would still turn the game around. As Yugi doubted he could win, Dark Bakura insisted that this was just another test to see if Yugi is the true successor of the Puzzle and the one capable of awakening the king's memories. When Yugi won the game, Dark Bakura helped him gather the pieces of the disassembled Millennium Puzzle. Secretly he used the Parasite Mind ability of the Millennium Ring to seal a part of his soul in one of the pieces. This part of him was to serve as a spy in Dark Yugi's soul room after the Puzzle was reconstructed. Battle City During the Battle City tournament, the Millennium Ring reacted to the nearby presence of the Millennium Rod. Dark Bakura took control of Bakura and separated from Jonouchi, Anzu and Sugoroku as they went to the aquarium. He knocked out a participant and stole his Duel Disk and Puzzle Card in order to take part in the tournament. He then located Marik Ishtar and asked him to hand over his Millennium Item. When questioned as to who he was, Dark Bakura replied that he was the person who would kill Marik if he interfered with his plan. Dark Bakura and Marik went to a pier to discuss the Millennium Items. Dark Bakura explained that he was collecting them for power; by inserting the seven Millennium Items into the Millennium Stone the Door of Darkness, grating evil power to the one who opened it. Marik was surprised that Dark Bakura knew that much, but informed him that more than just the Items were necessary to open that door. Marik claimed that he was not interested in gathering the Items and only wanted to kill Yugi. If Dark Bakura helped him, he said he would happily give him the Rod once it was over. If Dark Bakura refused, he threatened to kill him. He gave him five minutes to decide. Dark Bakura said that he would side with Marik and explained that the best way to hurt Yugi was to go through his friends. Although Marik already had a plan for this, Dark Bakura thought that Marik would still need to win their trust, before he could deceive them. He then stabbed himself in the arm and returned control to Bakura, who fell unconscious, so that Marik could use Bakura to get to Yugi. Marik brought Bakura to where Anzu, Jonouchi and Sugoroku would notice them. He explained that he found Bakura lying in the street and treated him as best he could. The boy whose Duel Disk Dark Bakura stole then showed up with a friend and tried attacking Bakura. Marik, under the alias "Namu", got injured protecting him, winning Jonouchi and Anzu's trust. Sugoroku took Bakura to the hospital to get treated, but when he took his eyes off of him, Dark Bakura took control and left. Dark Bakura defeated a number of participants, taking their Puzzle Cards. The last of these opponents was Ghost Kotsuzuka, whose life he also took as a Penalty Game. With six Puzzle Cards, he proceeded to the Battle City finals. Bakura's friends were surprised to see him at the finals. Dark Bakura released control to Bakura, who was partially brainwashed by Marik, and claimed to have the Puzzle Cards himself. Bakura was paired up to Duel Yugi in the first round of the finals. They fought each other as Dark Bakura and Dark Yugi. When Dark Yugi realized who his opponent was, he asked how long he had been controlling Bakura and if he was after the Millennium Puzzle again. Dark Bakura said that he was only after Dark Yugi's Egyptian God, "Slifer the Sky Dragon". He had planned on trading it for Marik's Millennium Rod. Marik thought if things did not go well, he would take control of Bakura to win the Duel, but Dark Bakura told him to stay out of it. On his first three turns, Dark Bakura Summoned monsters in Attack Mode, which Dark Yugi easily destroyed and drastically lowered Dark Bakura's Life Points. Some of the spectators began to wonder if Dark Bakura had a strategy. Dark Bakura laughed that Dark Yugi had fallen for his trap, as those three monsters were a necessary sacrifice to Summon "Dark Necrofear". Dark Yugi destroyed "Dark Necrofear", but Dark Bakura had hoped for this, as it allowed him to use her effect. The soul of her marionette began possessing Dark Yugi's monsters causing their attacks ta backfire, both lowering Dark Yugi's Life Points and increasing Dark Bakura's. With "Dark Necrofear" destroyed, Dark Bakura was also able to use "Destiny Board". This caused the spirit of "Dark Necrofear" to start spelling out the word "DEATH" on a Ouija board, one letter per turn. Using "The Dark Door" and "Dark Spirit of the Silent", he restricted Dark Yugi's attacks to one per turn, which he would force to be the possessed monster. He quickly managed to get his Life Points significantly higher than Dark Yugi's. Dark Yugi used "Monster Recovery" to clear his own field and Summoned "Kuriboh", which being his only monster became possessed by the marionette's spirit. Dark Yugi used "Chain Destruction" to destroy "Kuriboh" and the spirit with it. He also used "Monster Reborn" on "Dark Necrofear", preventing her from operating the Ouija board from the grave. However Dark Bakura used "Deja Vu" to return the field to its previous state. Gaming items Monster World pieces Dark Bakura's avatar for the game of Monster World that he played with Dark Yugi and his friends was Dark Master Zorc. As Game Master, he had some control over some of the NPCs, including the monsters "Beega", "Goblin", Zorc Arm Dragon, "Pokii" and "Zorc Arm Eyeball" and the people "Barman" and "Villager D". He did not control, but helped create the miniatures, "Yugi", "Anzu", "Joey" and "Hiroto". Deck During Battle City, Dark Bakura used an "Occult" Deck. His strategy involved letting his monsters be destroyed as a necessary sacrifice to Summon "Dark Necrofear". He used "Dark Necrofear" to possess his opponent's monsters, stopping them attacking him, while he got his Ouija board, "Destiny Board", to spell out "DEATH" for his opponent. During the Memory World, Dark Bakura used an "Undead Lock" Deck. Games Dark Bakura played the following games. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters